An Undying Love
by Falling Lillies
Summary: In a world of mythical creatures, Tori finds herself falling in love with a vampire. To bad that vampire happens to be one Jade West, a girl who was born in 1920s. Will their love survive when one of the Vampire elders wants Jade dead? THIS IS NOT LIKE TWILIGHT! Jori
1. Prolouge

It was an unusual dark night in Hollywood as a man dressed in black clothing snuck up behind a parked car and pulled out a little device before attaching it on the door and pressing the power up button. The screen came to life and on it numbers started to appear on it going up and down before, one by one, they landed on the appropriate number, unlocking the car and allowing the man to open the door. Getting into the car the man started to attempt to hotwire the car not noticing a dark, slim figure with dark red eyes, sneaking up to the back of the car before smiling, baring her white pointed teeth. When the man finally was able to hotwire the car he was about to put the car into drive when he was grabbed by the throat and flung across the parking lot and skidded across the ground before being stopped by a boot claded foot.

"You know," The figure said in a soprano voice holding the struggling man with her foot, "I don't like it when people try to take what isn't theirs."

"What the hell, where did you come from?" The man asked backing away when she finally took her foot off of him.

"Me? Well you can say that I come from the darkest of your fears and nightmares," the figure said finally walking into the light and reliving to be a pale girl that seemed to be about eighteen wear a black tank top and skin tight jeans with combat boots.

The man looked the girl over and laughed before standing up and leaned on a nearby car holding his side making the girl glare at him. When he was finally able to catch his breath he stood up and started walking towards her pulling out a knife and flipping in open.

"That's cute, that you think you can actually stop me," the man said grinning like a mad man, "now tell me where your boyfriend is so he can watch me slice up your pretty little face."

"No boyfriend loser, and by the way I'm the one that tossed you half way across the parking lot floor so I wouldn't mess with me," the girl said baring her fangs again.

The man stumbled back in surprise but managed to keep his composer and lunged forward to attack with his knife only for her to break his arm at a surprising speed. Hitting the ground again the man stood up clutching his arm when he was suddenly hit in the gut causing him to double over in pain. Gasping for breath the man looked up to see the girls blood red eyes before letting out a blood curling scream and collapsing to the ground with blood trickling down his neck from two bite marks. Wiping the blood from her mouth the girl spit on the ground getting the blood out of her mouth with a look of disgust when another dark figure appeared behind her chuckling.

"What's the matter Jade, don't like the taste of human blood?" the man asked nudging the dead body with his foot.

"You know I only drink animal blood Marcus," Jade spat glaring at him, "and besides this man left a vile taste in my mouth."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," Marcus joked as Jade glared at him, "Why don't you go and get some animal blood to wash the taste out of your mouth while I dispose of the body."

Without saying anything else, Jade walked out and jumped out of the side of the building to the ground three stories below before dashing off at super speed towards the nearby wooded area. Marcus chuckled as he watched her before turning to face the dead body and grabbing it before dashing off towards a nearby river in the woods. Dumping the body in the water Marcus turned to see another woman wearing a blood red robe standing behind him with a neutral expression.

"Lady Hannah what are you doing here without Lord Richard?" Marcus asked confused.

"Did Jade kill him?" Lady Hannah asked looking at the body in the water that looked like he was stabbed to death now.

"Yes, she's off hunting now," he responded following her as she started walking through the trees.

"That girl will be the death of us all," Hannah sighed as they walked into a small clearing, "that's why I'm not here with Richard I didn't want Jade to be destroyed."

"She's not trying to expose use you know that," Marcus said in shock.

Lady Hannah nodded and continued through the clearing stopping at the edge and turning towards the man. Straightening herself to look taller, Hannah wiped off fake dirt from her robe and looked at the moon before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I know that Marcus but she has to be more careful I mean she's been alive for over a hundred years she should know better by know," Hannah explained opening her red eyes, "we vampires have walked this earth for millenniums without fear and we intend to keep it that way but to do that we must not be reckless."

"Yes ma'am I promise I will make sure Jade doesn't do it again," Marcus promised bowing.

"Make sure it happens or next time Richard will come and deal with it."

Marcus sighed as Lady Hannah vanish with a swish of her robe leaving him with nothing but his thoughts when the sound of a stick breaking brought him back to reality. Looking up he saw Jade standing there wiping blood from her mouth when she noticed him with a concerned look.

"What's up Marcus?"

"Lady Hannah was just here," He explained sighing again.

"What did she want?" Jade asked frowning.

"For me to warn you that if don't stop acting so reckless with all this vigilantly stunts your doing, that Lord Richard is going to come and deal with you personally."

At this Jade's eyes widen as she backed up against a nearby tree, trembling in fear as scenes started to play in her mind. No one who was ever 'dealt' with by Lord Richard was ever seen again as their Lord didn't like to leave anything to chance. Jade was glad that she didn't need to breathe anymore because she was sure that she would be hyperventilating if she needed to. After calming down enough to stand straight, Jade looked at Marcus and took a deep breath before walking over to him and hugging him.

"Thanks for the warning Marcus…I promise that I'll be more careful," Jade promised making him smile.

"I'm glad to hear that Jade, now if you excuse me, I have to get back to Mari so we can hunt," Marcus said smiling as he dashed off.

Standing there in the shadows, Jade sat down and started to wonder what she would do in order to keep out of trouble and out of the way of Lord Richard's wrath. Sighing she figured that she just go run around for a while hoping that she would be able to not go vigilantly, hoping that she would be able to maintain her spot in the vampire clan and her status as an immortal.

Author Note: Just so you know the vampires in this story are not like the ones from twilight THEY DON'T SPARKLE! Instead I made them like the Selene from Underworld after she can walk into the sun and note burst into flames. I don't own VicTORIous I just own the vampires that aren't from the show. R&R!


	2. 1 TORI

1. TORI

The car ride to Los Angeles took longer than I expected as we finally pulled into what would be our family's new house. The place was slightly bigger then what our house in Minnesota was but that came with the perk of my dad being offered twice as much as a cop here than in our old home town. Stepping out of the car and straightening my t-shirt, I looked around and took in the scenery of the new place and smiled at the thought of a new life here in the Hollywood area. But the move from Silver Bay, Minnesota to Los Angeles, California was defiantly going to take some getting used to.

"Don't worry Tori I'm sure that you'll be making friends at the school in no time," my mom promised me as we unpacked boxes in the kitchen.

"That's not what I'm worried about mom, I'm worried that people will expect me to be…well like a girl from a small city in Minnesota," I said placing the cups in cabinet.

My mom just gave me a smile and went off to go find what was keeping my older sister Trina from coming down and helping unpack. After we had the kitchen ready to go I decided that I could go and get some reading done so I went to my room and picked up my favorite book, Romeo and Juliet, I laid on my bed and read well into the night because when I looked at my clock I saw that it was two in the morning. Placing my book down I started to drift off to sleep wondering what it would be like to find the love of my life that would love me back just as much as I loved that person. The morning came soon enough and I groaned, literally rolling out of bed and heading towards the kitchen to get something to eat. After making me some toast I walked back upstairs and got ready for my first day at a new school hoping that I would make a good first impression.

"Tori if you don't go now then you'll be late for school."

Smiling I made my way outside only to be stopped when I saw my father standing there with a dark blue 1995 Mustang Convertible. With wide eyes I walked forward and when he held up his hand I stopped, just looking at the car with high hopes that it would be mine. When he held out the keys I squealed in joy and hugged him before getting into the car and starting it up

"Now Tori remember that you only get this car because we know that you'll do well in school, don't make us regret buying it for you."

"Don't worry dad I'll do fine."

Driving down the road towards my new school I looked out my windows and watched as buildings went by trying to decide if any where would be a good place to go and get a job. When the parking lot of the school came into view I took a deep breath and parked my car trying to steady my heart before I headed inside. Finally I stepped out of the car and started towards the school and the office so that I could get my schedule for my classes when I came face to face with a dark skinned boy strumming a guitar.

"Um…excuse me but where's the office?" I asked making him look up.

"New guy, huh?" he said grinning, "Name's Andre just follow me I'll take you to the office."

I followed him into the school and we walked in silence for a while when Andre finally spoke up looking back at me.

"So what's your name?"

"Victoria Vega, but my friends back in Silver Bay called me Tori." I said not really sure why, I mean the boy seemed nice so I guess there was no harm in telling him a little bit about myself.

"Silver Bay where's that?" He asked frowning.

"It's up in Minnesota on Lake Superior."

Andre nodded and then suddenly stopped causing me to crash into him making him laugh and helping me up off the ground. Shaking my head I looked at where we were and saw the sign on the door say office and I knew that this was my stop.

"Well thanks for leading me here Andre," I said opening the door, "maybe I'll be in one of your classes."

"Maybe, see ya later Minnesota," he said before running off.

"HEY!" I yelled frowning, "Jezz try to be nice to a guy and he calls you names."

Walking in I saw a woman sitting behind the counter typing something on the computer when she notice me standing there before taking off her glasses and smiling at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked making me smile.

"Yeah um…I'm new here and I kind of need my schedule," I said as she nodded.

"And your name?"

"Victoria Vega."

The woman's smile got even bigger and she started typing on the computer, me noticing that it was my name, and brought up my schedule and printed it before handing it to me. Telling me that I hoped I enjoyed my first day she pointed me in the direction of my first class saying that it was hard to miss. Walking out of the office I started towards where she told me to go only to again crash into someone and landed on my ass on the ground, grunting. Looking up I saw another boy with long brown hair wearing a leather jacket over his white t-shirt and looking around for what just hit him.

"Oh sorry was that you?" He asked when he finally noticed me, and helped me up.

"Yeah sorry I was trying to find my class," I admitted rubbing my butt.

"Well who do you have?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um…Art with…Sikowitz."

"Sikowitz, huh? Well you got a great teacher there," HE said laughing, "why don't I take you there I have his class anyway."

I smiled and followed him towards class looking around to see if any of my other classes were around the area, although the high school was made up of three different buildings, Arts, Main, and Physical. That was when I noticed that the boy was talking to me and that I hadn't been listening to him at all. I think he noticed too because he looked back at me with a confused look making me feel bad.

"Sorry I was seeing if any of my other classes were here," I admitted embarrassed.

"It's fine…um…I never got your name."

"Victoria Vega, but you can call me Tori."

"Beck Oliver," he said grinning, "well here's the class room, A12, why don't we head inside?"

I nodded and followed him inside and noticed that Andre was sitting in there talking to a boy with curly brown hair and glasses. Beck seemed to notice them too because he headed straight over to them and sat down at the table before motioning for me to join them. Sitting down I watched as Andre saw me and grinned before waving at me.

"Hey there Minnesota?" he joked grinning.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked frowning.

"Well you did say you were from Minnesota."

"Where are you from in Minnesota?" The other boy asked leaning forward.

"Silver Bay."

The boy nodded and went back to his work making me look over at Beck and Andre who just laughed before turning their attention to me.

"That's Robbie, he get's…kind of nervous when he's around girls," Andre explained.

"Every girl?"

"Only the cute ones," Beck said smirking at me.

I suddenly felt very nervous now that he was giving me 'that' kind of look. I was never good with boys but I knew, from experimenting back in Silver Bay, that I liked girls better then I liked guys. I was about to get up and leave but then the door opened up and I watched, along with everyone else, as two _very_ attractive girls walked in and over to a table that no one was sitting at. One of the girls had long red hair and, to my surprise, blood red eyes, wearing a pink tank top and white netting, with skin tight jeans and some grey toms. The other girl, the one who really caught my attention, was the one with long jet black hair with a light blue streak in it wearing an off the shoulder black shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots. Everything about her screamed 'stay away' and that she was dangerous, but that was what was calling me to her. That was when an older man with grey hair, wearing some worn and torn clothing walked in and looked around.

"Good morning class," he said giving a slight bow, "if I am correct in saying this I believe that we have a new student."

"That would be her sir," Andre said pointing at me.

"And your name would be?"

"T-Tori, Tori Vega," I said startled that he was a mere foot away from me now.

"Well Tori, welcome here to Hollywood High School, my name is Sikowitz and let me tell you that I expect great thing from everyone of my students," Sikowitz said before walking back to the front of the class room, "but enough about that, now let's continue our discussion about different forms of art."

Whatever Sikowitz said after that feel on deaf ears because my attention went back to the girl sitting across room from me. I felt my heart starting to speed up because I could see that she was looking right at me, and it was all it took to scare me, something about her made me want to run, but at the same time I wanted to be near her. Something about her was calling me to her side.


	3. 2 AN ICY TOUCH

2. AN ICY TOUCH

Ever since my fist day at Hollywood High School I knew that something was going to happen, I didn't know who that girl was and I wanted to know almost to a point that it was unhealthy. I didn't care however and so my search began by asking Beck and Andre if they knew anything about that paled skin girl. All I got was her name however, Jade West and the second I heard that I thought that it was beautiful, just like her. But I wanted more information, more than just her name, I wanted to know her, what she liked, disliked, the works, but everyone I asked said that they only knew her name and that she was devilishly smart. Sighing, I sat down in front of my computer and started typing away, working on an essay, hoping that some form of inspiration would come to me on how I could get to know the girl better.

Nothing came to mind however and I felt a headache starting to form so it was at that point I knew it was a futile effort so I shut my computer down and decided to get some sleep. That didn't happen however because it felt like I was being watched the entire night, but whenever I opened my eyes I didn't see anyone there. When morning finally came it felt as if I didn't get any sleep at all, and my oh so loving sister Trina wasn't doing anything to help by hogging the bathroom the entire morning. After I finally managed to make myself look presentable I made my way to school only to see her standing there with the red head but something was wrong. Again she was looking right at me as if I had done something wrong, but when the red head looked over at her she grabbed her wrist and the two started in my direction. It felt as if my stomach was twisting into knots and when the red headed girl finally stood right in front of me I thought that my whole world was going to stop right then and there.

"You're Victoria Vega, correct?" she asked looking me over.

"Y-yeah I'm Vic- I mean Tori," I said immediately blushing.

"My name is Catharine but you can call me Cat," Cat said with a smile, "and this is my sister Jade."

"It's nice to meet you two," I said with a small smile.

"Why don't you sit with us today in art Tori?" Cat proposed glancing at her sister, "I'm sure my sister won't mind."

"…Of course not," Jade said not taking her eyes off of me.

"Well I don't…"

"Great! Then we'll see you in art," Cat said as she grabbed a hold of Jade and rushed off towards the school.

That left my mind reeling as I watched the two vanish into the growing crowd and into the art building. Shaking my head and giving myself a quick pinch, you never know when you could be dreaming, I winced at the slight pain before realizing that I was going to sit with them in class today. Quickly running into the bathroom I applied a little bit of makeup, just enough not to make me look like a whore, and made my way to the classroom. All eyes seemed to be on me as I slowly made my way too where Cat and Jade were sitting, and when I finally sat down it seemed as if the whole class was going to faint because it what I did. Looking over to Cat, I saw her smile and motion for me to ignore it before she picked up her sketch book and started to draw something. Jade however was watching me like a hawk, and I wasn't sure if I liked that I had her attention or if it was something I wanted to avoid at all cost.

"So…um…I like your guys' rings," I said in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Thanks Tori," Cat said with a huge smile that took up most of her face, "you could say that their…special to us."

I nodded and looked at Cat one more time and noticed that her teeth, not to mention Jade's also, were pearly white and seemed to be sharper then what normal humans have. Frowning, I shook my head and tried to get the thought out of my mind when, thankfully, Sikowitz walked in and started talking about our newest assignment. We were to pair up into groups of three, choose an art medium and then create something using that medium. It could be anything from drawings all the way to creating a short film. At the end of the project, which was due in two weeks, we would present our art and then talk about the different things that went into it. As Sikowitz went on and arranged the groups I was quick to notice that he was grouping up the people who were sitting together as he walked along the class room. When he finally made it to our table, surprise, he group the three of us up making Cat smile as Jade continued to watch me.

"So I think we should do a video," Cat said as Sikowitz finished up, "videos are always easy to do and we have an amazing camera and video editing program."

"Sure sounds good to me," I said smiling.

Looking over at Jade I notice that she was still looking at me as if I was about to either vanish or turn into a monster and attack her. When Sikowitz told us to start brain storming I was happy that Jade's gaze had left me and moved over to Cat who was pulling out some paper and a pencil. We spent the rest of the class period discussing what our video should be, well me and Cat did, Jade just sat there and nodded whenever she was asked if she approved or not. But when Cat dropped her pin on the ground, me and Jade both reached for it and our hands grazed against each other causing a spark of electricity to go through me. Her skin was icy cold I was worried that she was sick or something, it wasn't out of the question she was pale white, but then again so was Cat for that matter.

"Um…are you two okay?" I asked frowning.

"Of course we are why do you ask?" Cat questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Well it's just that, you're both really pale and when I touch Jade's hand," I said looking at said girl, "it was…icy cold."

"Don't worry about it Tori," Jade said surprising me, "we're not sick but the bell just rang and I'm sure you're hungry."

As if to prove a point, my stomach, embarrassingly, growled leaving me blushing as the two grinning at me before standing up. Looking back at me, Cat motioned for me to follow them and the three of us made our way to the lunch room. It wasn't any better there because as soon as we entered everyone's eyes were on me as I walked with who were possibly the two most beautiful girls in the school. Grabbing our lunch, me a slice of pizza, and them a sandwich with some Doritos, we walked over to an empty table and sat down to eat, well I ate they just sat there and played with their food.

"Aren't you two going to eat?" I asked confused.

"We're fine," Cat said smiling again, "just eat your lunch so we can talk about our project a little bit more."

Frowning, I continued to eat the rest of my lunch when I noticed that Jade was no longer messing with her food. The rest of the lunch period flew by in a flash, mainly it was filled with Cat talking about how fun the movie was going to be, but for me the rest of the school period was going by slowly. When the final bell rang, I sighed in relief and darted out of the building to my car only to stop when I saw that Jade was standing there leaning against the hood as if she belonged there.

"Can…can I help you Jade?" I asked walking up to her.

"I was just wanting to talk to you," she said pushing herself off my car, "you seemed like you were filled with questions earlier today and Cat said that I should answer them to the best of my abilities."

I nodded and climbed into the driver side of the car while she got in the passenger side and waited as I started up my vehicle and left the parking lot. I didn't know where to take her but I knew that my house would be the best bet as I started down the road. When we pulled in I saw that Jade was already climbing out of the car and making her way to the front door, leaving me behind. Getting out quickly I ran over to her and pulled out the key to open the house while she leaned against the railing.

"So are you going to ask me anything?"

"Give me a second," I muttered pushing the door open, "why don't we head upstairs to my room and we'll talk up there."

Nodding Jade followed me inside and up the stairs, although I had a feeling that she was just playing along, and when we finally got to my room she walked in and sat down on the rolling chair I had. Sitting down on the bed I tucked my legs underneath me and looked at her ready to start the game of twenty questions, but I had a feeling that I wasn't going to learn what I wanted to learn.


	4. QUESTIONS

III. QUESTIONS

I bit down on my lower lip as I watched Jade look around my room as if she was analyzing me for some insane experiment that she was conducting on me. So when she finally sat down on my desk chair I let out a sigh of relief and sat down on my bed when I realized that she was waiting on me to say something. The thing was I didn't know what to say or where to start with all of the questions that were bouncing around in my head at the moment in time. But when I finally looked her in her blood red eyes I knew that I had to start soon or she would leave and nothing would have been accomplished.

"So I…well I…I really don't know where to start?" I admitted blushing.

"The first question usually works," Jade said with a smirk making my knees go weak.

"I figured that it's just…I don't know which question to ask," I said looking at the ground.

"Well which one to you think is the most important?"

Jade made a point there so I started to pick my mind trying to figure out what exactly I wanted to know about Jade first. The obvious stuff I didn't need to know such as gender, age, etc. but I didn't know where she was from or what her family life is like at home so I started there.

"So where are you from?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"San Antonio," she said not batting an eye.

"Really?" I asked amazed.

"Does that surprise you?"

"You just…don't seem like you'd be from Texas," I admitted blushing.

"Your next question?" she said with a smirk.

"Um…so Cat said you two were sisters…"

"Adopted, both of us," She explained, "our…mother couldn't bear a child so our parents adopted us when we were younger."

"Oh…I, I didn't…" I stuttered embarrassed.

"Not a whole lot of people do know, so we would like it if you kept that to yourself," Jade said tapping her finger on my desk, "anything else you wanted to know?"

"Well…what's your favorite type of music?"

"Anything that deals with rock, AD/DC, Nickelback, Green Day."

"Isn't Green Day considered punk though?" I asked confused.

"Yeah…that or alternative," She replied smirking, "why don't you let me ask a question now?"

"Okay shot."

"Why did you come here from Minnesota?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"My dad got offered a job here so that…well I'm not really suppose to tell anyone," I said making her eyes narrow, "sorry, I would tell you if I could."

Jade sat there and looked me over as if she was trying to figure out if I was lying or not before she resigned and folded her arm across her chest and smiled at me making me relax a little bit. Biting on my lower lip I began to wonder what my next question would be when she coughed and interrupted my thoughts again.

"So do you think that you're going to like Hollywood High?"

"Yeah, I mean I've only been there for two days and already I've made a few friends, Andre, Robbie, and…you and Cat are my friends right?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't Tori," Jade pointed out, "last night Cat made a point that even though we only met the other day she already had a feeling that we would be friends, but what about the Beck guy?"

"Beck, he's okay I guess we're friends he's only in one of my classes though," I explained as she nodded.

This went on for what felt like forever as we went back and forth with questions such as favorite food, movies, etc. when another question popped in my head that I wasn't sure that she would like. Jade said that both her and Cat were adopted when they were younger but that left me wondering what happened to her parents, but I didn't know if she had a bad relationship with her parents and I didn't want to anger her. So when I noticed her looking at me expectantly, I couldn't help but feel vulnerable as it seemed Jade was looking into her very soul and reading her every thought and emotion.

"If I ask you a question…"

"Like you haven't been already."

"If I ask you a question will you promise not to get mad?" I asked glaring at the now smirking girl in front of me.

"Sure ask away," Jade said becoming serious.

"What happened to your parents?"

It suddenly went very silent as Jade looked at me causing me to want to shrink away and vanish from her sight so that I wouldn't see the pain in her eyes. I looked at the ground and tensed up when I heard her exhale before she stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder making me flinch.

"Look at me," She whispered barely loud enough for me to hear, "Tori please look at me."

"Y-yes?" I asked finally looking up.

Jade kneeled down in front of me and took my chin in her hand making me look into her blood red eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you okay, and don't think that I'm mad at you for asking me, but I don't think we've known each other long enough for me to tell you what happened to them," She explained and I swore I could see tears in her eyes.

"Okay, sorry for…"

"Don't say you're sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about," she interrupted before she stood up, "it's late so I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Kay," was all I could manage as I watched her leave my room and then my house.

The rest of the night seemed to drag on as I laid on my bed wondering what could have happened to her parents. It felt as if she was hiding something about her past just like I was hiding something about why my father had moved here in the first place. You see my father was called in and offered a job her as a detective in order to find someone who had been committing murders her for about the past three months. The police were tracking the person down but so far all the victims, if you could call them that, were people who were wanted for other crimes or escapees from death row. They didn't like that a vigilantly was running around Hollywood making them look bad so they were trying to find the person and put him or her behind bars. That was my secret that only me, my mom, and my dad knew, not even my sister Trina knew about it because we were afraid she would open her mouth about it in the college.

But Jade's secret seemed something that felt much darker than mine and I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out about it, or if I wanted to leave it alone in the dark.

Author Note: Sorry this chapter took so long I had a hard time deciding what should go into this chapter. Anyway thanks so far for the reviews I've gotten and keep them coming.

Falling Lillies.


	5. CURIOSITY

4 CURIOSITY

It's been a couple of weeks now since I've moved to Hollywood and made friends with Jade and Cat at one of the many high schools there. I've found that Cat really enjoys to go out shopping and truthfully I was pleased also because it gave me someone to go out and enjoy some girl time with. Jade on the other hand I found to have a fair talent with any form of drawing and I found myself at the couch watching her draw while Cat would sit there and watch their TV. At the moment Jade was drawing a dark fairy, you know the ones with the torn looking wings, that was sitting under a broken rose holding a torn. Smiling I watched as she continued to pull out her colored pencils and started to color in the picture when we heard a car pull into the driveway. Looking out their window down three stories, they have a huge house, I saw a man with dark brown hair, parted to the side, and blood red eyes step out of the car and walk towards the front door.

"Marcus is home," Cat said standing up and walking out of the room.

Marcus, if I recalled that was the name Jade gave me when I asked about her adoptive parents, that and Mari who Tori was sure was the one giving Jade art lessons by looking at the pictures around the house. I've met Mari a couple of times and my first thought was that he was just as beautiful at Jade and Cat, if not more so. I could tell that she was completely in love with Marcus too, because whenever I talked to her about him, her eyes would light up like a child who was just told they could get a new toy. Jade would always laugh whenever I would ask about what Marcus does, and every time they would somehow manage to change the subject before I could pry anymore. So when I followed Jade out of the living room, I saw Marcus kissing Mari on the cheek and, like when we talk about him, I saw her eyes light up. I began to wonder if I would ever find someone who would make my eyes light up like that just by hearing their name or even just seeing them. After Marcus hugged both Cat and Jade, he turned to face me and smiled before holding out his hand to me and turning his smile into a grin.

"You must be Tori, Jade and Cat have told me quite a bit about you," He said shaking my hand.

"They've told me a little bit about you, but what I wanted to know they wouldn't answer," I told him frowning making the others laugh.

"And what would that be Tori?" He asked with a laugh.

"I was just wondering what it is you do for a job," I said making him chuckle.

"Me? I'm just do a little work as a lawyer in a small firm," he said as I tilted my head to the side.

"And you can afford this house?" I asked in amazement.

"Well I might be a bit humble, it's small but we do a lot of big cases in neighboring cities."

I nodded as Cat laughed and skipped out of the room while the older couple smiled and left also leaving only me and Jade to stand there alone in the main entrance. Shaking her head, Jade took a hold of my hand and the cold feeling that I felt when I first touched her returned making me frown. She however shook it off and led me into a room that I've never been in before that was lined wall to wall with books and different kinds of law stuff. Sitting there in the back of the room, bent over some papers, was Marcus who either hadn't noticed us yet or was too busy to look up. This question however was answered when I heard him speak up without taking his eyes off the paper.

"What can I do for you two?"

"I think Tori had some more questions," Jade said making me blush.

"Really, I'm sorry Tori, ask away," Marcus said looking up.

"It's nothing really, I can wait."

"If you're worrying about all of this then don't, I can get this done later," He said with a smile.

"Well okay I guess, I was just wondering…how you met Mari, Jade, and Cat?"

"Well that's a story there…"

_ It started back quite a while ago when I was busy focusing on my job more then I was finding a wife, I was so wrapped up in working that I almost didn't meet Mari for the fact. However one night my co workers thought it would be a good idea to take me out and go for a night in the town. Well their idea for a night in the town was to go and get wasted at a nearby pub and then hit on anything that was in a skirt. It was on that night Mari happened to be working as a waitress and she just happened to wait our table. It was literally love at first sight when our eyes met an I thank whatever god will hear me every day that I went with them that night._

_ I was trying to keep the others from making a fool of themselves in front of her and every time I would say something she would laugh a cute little laugh. By the time we left that night she had finished up her shift and was outside being harassed by some males and looked like she was about to cry._

_ "Come on cutie let's go have some fun,"_

_ "No just leave me alone,"_

_ "That's not a cute way to talk to us you might want to reconsider,"_

_ "SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

_ "Hey leave her alone!"_

_ Everything after that was a blur and the next thing that I knew they were running off and Mari was clinging on to me for what felt like dear life._

After that is history, we started dating and I even proposed to her when the time came," Marcus said making me sigh in a romantic way.

"Don't forget another event that brought us closer Marcus," Mari said walking into the office.

"What event?" I asked confused.

"Well you see right when Marcus was about to propose to me we got into a horrible accident," Mari explained smiling, "the car crash sent us to the hospital for a good amount of time, and during that time Marcus thought I would hate him."

"But in the end we married and now we have Jade and Cat," Marcus concluded taking his glasses off.

"So when did Jade and Cat come into the picture?" I asked looking at Jade.

"They came along later when we found out that Mari wasn't able to bare any children, we found them out on the streets hungry and in need of shelter so we took them in and made them part of the family," Marcus explained while Mari sat on one of the arm chairs in the office.

"And again the rest is history," Mari said making Jade smile.

"Why don't we head out now?" Jade asked looking at me.

"Sure it's about time I get home anyway," I said following her.

The car ride home was quiet as we listen to her Green Day cd and when she finally pulled into my family's driveway I was about to open the door when I heard her clear her throat.

"So what do you think about Marcus?" she asked making me smile.

"He's great," I replied happily, "but you know there is something that I need to figure out and unfortunately none of you can help."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"I know something is going to happen between us, and I don't know if it will be good or bad," I explained making her frown.

"And you want to find that out?"

"There's something special about you Jade," I said getting out of her car, "and I want to find out what makes you special."


	6. SAVIOR

5 SAVIOR

I was never one for the whole hero/damsel in distress scenario but then again I never thought that I would be part of it. My day was going great, me and Cat were talking to each other, Jade was sitting there just watching me as if she were waiting for me to grow a second head, and we had turned our video in earlier that day. But right now I was more concerned as to why it was that Beck had completely stopped talking to me as if I were some kind of leper, I mean the others still talked to me. Looking over at Beck and the others I saw that he looked over at me before glaring and turning back to his lunch making me frown.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Jade said bringing my attention back to them.

"But he's glaring at me and I don't know what I did!"

"Who knows boys are so stupid sometimes," Cat said giving me a small smile, "so I was thinking that the three of us go out after school and hit the mall."

"I can't I have something I need to do," Jade said making me frown.

"Can't you push it off till tomorrow I mean it is a Friday after all," I asked making her chuckle.

"Sorry Tori but I've pushed this off for long enough and if I don't do it today then things might turn ugly."

I studied Jade for a second trying to figure out what she meant that it would get ugly if she didn't do whatever she needed to do, the way she said it was just so…dangerous. Looking over at Cat, I saw that she just smiled and nodded before saying that she needed to head to class. Looking at the clock I saw that it was only five minutes till next period and my class was in a different building. Standing up and leaving the cafeteria, I nearly ran smack into none other than Beck who seemed to be standing there waiting for me to show up.

"Tori."

"Beck it's been a while since we've talked," I said tilting my head to the side, "any reason why you've been ignoring me?"

"…I want to…to warn you about Jade and Cat," He muttered looking around.

"What do you mean, they're my friends,"

"Look I'm just warning you, Jade and Cat aren't who they say they are Tori and you'd be better staying away from them," Beck said grabbing my arm roughly.

"Beck you're hurting me!"

"Let her go Oliver," Jade hissed surprising me.

Turning around I saw Jade standing there glaring at Beck and Beck glaring back at her making me feel uncomfortable. Walking over to Jade though I was more surprised when she pushed me behind her before walking over to him and whispered something that I couldn't hear making him sneer and walk off. I was seriously confused and waited for Jade to tell me what was going on when she walked pass me and took a hold of my hand.

"Look I don't want to see you around him alone," Jade said frowning.

"Why? What was that all about?" I asked trying to keep up.

"Nothing, just promise me that you'll stay away from him unless me or Cat are with you," Jade said facing me.

"I…alright I promise," I whispered knowing that Jade would have made me anyway.

"Thank you Tori, Cat will be out by your car after school, have fun tonight," Jade said before heading off to class.

The rest of the day went by in a flash as I tried to think about what it was that would make Jade promise me to stay away from Beck. Could it have been that he was jealous of Beck for some reason? I mean Beck was cute but not my type, Jade on the other hand was completely my type. When the final bell rang, I walked outside and saw that Cat was right where Jade said she would be, standing at the passenger side of my car. Climbing in, the two of us started down the road and I was expecting Cat to talk but looking over at her I saw that she was looking out the window.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked catching her attention.

"Yeah I…look Tori don't be mad but Jade is making me ask you this," Cat said sighing, "Do you have a thing for Beck Oliver?"

"What? No, I mean he's cute but…I just don't see us together like that, especially after lunch today."

"Yeah Jade told me about that," Cat said frowning, "look let's forget about this and have some fun okay?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," I replied grinning.

The mall wasn't as packed as I thought it would be, but I guess that a lot more people would becoming later that night rather than right school let out. We went from store to store trying on different clothing and having a few laughs when we tried on something completely ridicules. I didn't want to have our so called party end but when Cat's phone went off and she looked at the screen only for her to get a serious face, I knew that it was coming to an end. She answered her cell and motioned for me to continue to try on clothes while she talked to someone. After trying on a few more outfits, Cat hung up and smiled at me giving me a hug.

"Find any outfits that you liked?"

"Yeah a couple but…"

"Great let's buy them," Cat said dragging me to the cashier.

After I protested, but ignored by Cat, I had managed to gain at least five new outfits and was now heading to the food court when Cat pulled me over to the side.

"Look Tori I…I have to leave now and head home, something came up and they need my help."

"Okay, do you need a ride home?" I asked smiling.

"No Marcus is coming to pick me up," Cat said waving, "well I'll see you later."

Then I was alone and left in the mall with no idea what I should do now as I started to look around to hopefully find a store that I hadn't visit yet. However I saw that it was getting late and I decided that it was time to go home. The car ride was going smoothly, that was until my car decided to break down for some odd reason and I was left stranded a good five miles away from my house. Groaning, I got out of my car and popped my hood to see what was wrong when I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine and that someone was watching me. Looking at the engine I was about to call my father when I saw a set of headlights pull up and heard the car door open then close.

"Something the matter?" a man in a black suit said walking up to me.

"Um…no, no everything is fine my father is on the way to pick me up," I lied hoping that he wouldn't be able to pick it up.

The man laughed and walked closer making me feel uncomfortable and causing me to back up, but my back hit the railing of the bridge I was on. Looking behind me I started to debate rather jumping off the bridge or running was the better option but then a second pair of head lights pulled up and the sound of a car screech filled my ears. The next second though Jade was out of the car and punching the man in the face sending him a good fifteen feet much to my surprise. Jade looked as if she was about to kill someone but saw the look of horror on my face and she calmed down in a second. Looking over at the now running away man, she turned to me and then looked at my car before walking over to me and checking me over.

"Are you okay?" She whispered looking me in the eyes.

I nodded the words in my mind not wanting to come out of my mouth and I barely felt it as she pulled me towards her car. I wanted to struggle but I knew that it was futile as she opened the door and pushed me in before appearing on the other side of the car much to my surprise and climbed in before putting the petal to the metal and driving down the road at an alarming rate. Clutching the door handle I watched as the building flew by when I noticed that we were heading towards her house instead of mine. Jade sent a splay of rubble as we pulled up into the driveway and she then was over by my side of the car and pulled me out and led me to the house when I noticed that the others were there looking at Jade and me with concern on etched on their face.

"Jade what happened?" Mari asked walking over to us.

"They were after her," Jade said making Cat gasp.

"You don't mean…"

"The Blade Hunters!" Marcus said, his eyes wide.

"Blade Hunters? Who are they?" I asked frowning.

The family looked at each other and then back at me before Marcus cleared his throat and looked at Jade as if she was the key to the solution. Jade then bit down on her lower lip and seemed to contemplate something when she sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Look Tori there's something that I… we've been keeping from you and, if you want, then we'll let you in on the secret but only if you promise to keep it that way," Jade said as I nodded.

"Of course I just want to know who the hell the Blade Hunters are and why that guy was after me."

"Tori sweetie the thing is," Mari said with a small sad smile, "we're vampires."


	7. EXPLANATION

6. EXPLANATIONS

I was looking at the whole family like they were crazy and about to grow a second head before attacking and eating me for supper, and at that point I might have believed it too. But they were just standing there gauging my reaction when Mari finally decided to speak up and took a step forward, only for me to step back.

"Tori please believe us when I say that we would never hurt you," She whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"She's right Tori," Marcus promised holding up his hands, "we're not like the vampires in the stories, we don't attack humans."

"Well seventy-five percent of us do," Cat muttered looking at Jade.

"Look I just…I don't know what to do here, I never imagined that vampires excited and now you expect me to believe that my whole world is a lie?" I yelled with tears in my eyes, "who the hell are these Blade Hunters? What did they want?"

"They thought that you were one of us," Jade muttered, "since you hang out with me and Cat so much they thought that you were a new born, but now that they know you're not then they'll come after all of us."

I stood there and started to contemplate running when I felt Jade's very cold hand on my shoulder stopping any such thoughts. She was looking at me comfortingly, which was kind of sweet and at the same time weird, but still it was nice to know that Jade could be nice at certain points. The rest of the family seemed to understand that I was mentally freaking out and Cat looked at Jade before motioning to the couch and taking a seat herself. Jade led me to the couch and I still swear it's the most comfortable thing in the world but that's not important, what's important is that my two friends are vampires and now a group of people are after me and possibly them. Both Marcus and Mari took the love seat in front of the couch and looked at me and Jade before Marcus finally spoke up.

"Tori we understand that you're afraid, but know this we will do everything we can to protect you," Marcus promised making me relax slightly.

"That still doesn't answer my question about who the Blade Hunters are," I pointed out frowning.

"The Blade Hunters are a group of people that hunt down vampires and…for lack of better words destroy them," Jade explained startling me, "and since they think that you're a new born they'll do everything that they can in order to destroy you."

"But I'm not a vampire!" I said matter-of-factly.

"And we know that, but they don't," Mari said standing up, "but I promise that we'll protect you."

I sat there and thought everything over as Jade looked at me and took a hold of my hand to encourage me. It felt so natural, for us to hold hands, and it felt as if our hands formed to fit just perfectly, and in that moment I knew that everything would be fine, that I would be safe. Jade seemed to sense that I was finally starting to calm down and rubbed the back of my hand a little bit and then let me go. Looking over at Jade, I began to wonder how it was exactly she became a vampire and came to live in Hollywood with Marcus and the others.

"Is something the matter Tori?" Cat asked tilting her head to the side.

"I was…how exactly did you all become vampires?"

Marcus chuckled and looked up at Mari who just smiled and vanished out of the room before reappearing with a glass of ice tea next to me. Taking the glass I took a sip of the tea and waited for my answer.

"Well what I told you before wasn't far from the truth, just modified so that you would believe that we were really humans," Marcus said leaning back in his chair.

"But now that you know we're able to tell you the whole story," Mari concluded smiling.

"I told you that I meet Mari in a bar as a waitress, well the truth is I met her back in the early eighteen hundreds in a pub in England," Marcus started staring off into space, "at that time I wasn't a vampire so I invited her to join me, thankfully she had just gotten off and agreed."

"It was literally love at first sight and before we knew it he was courting me," Mari said taking his hand in her's, "but then Marcus was badly injured and no one knew about it, when they found his body he was broken and bleeding profusely near the river."

"I was one of Mari's old suitors who had attacked me in a drunken rage, he believed that Mari still loved him and wanted me out of the picture," Marcus said, his face darkening, "well they didn't give me a very good chance of living, that was until someone came a visited me."

"Who visited you?" I asked curiously.

"Richard," Marcus whispered like I should know who that was.

"He's one of the two vampire elders," Jade said as I nodded.

"He saw that I was dying and took pity on me, so he bit me and turned me into what I am today," Marcus finished up tapping his finger, "it wasn't long after that when Mari found out and wanted to join me."

"Really, she wasn't afraid at all?" I asked amazed.

"Nope I told him that it was the perfect excuse to stay with him forever," Mari said smiling brightly.

I smiled and looked over at Jade, who smiled back before turning my attention to Cat who was just sitting there watching everything.

"So how about you Cat when did you become a vampire?" I asked making her chuckle darkly.

"Me? Well I was born in the nineteen-forties and became a vampire when I tried to commit suicide," Cat said not looking up.

"Wait you tried to commit suicide?" I asked frightened.

"I just found that my fiancé was cheating on me with my best friend," Cat said clenching her fist, "but his family held so much power in town that no one believed me, well the next time we met he beat me mercilessly and told me that this was my life now."

"That's horrible!" I exclaim as she chuckled again.

"Oh don't worry I got my revenge, soon after I jumped off the bridge Marcus found me and changed me, giving me a second life, well by then I was proclaimed dead so I used that to my advantage and literally drove my ex-fiancé crazy, he died in the mental hospital," Cat finished, finally looking up, "After that I stayed with Marcus and Mari and the rest is history."

I didn't know what to say as I looked at the normally happy girl as she seemed to recall said events in her mind when I felt Jade place her hand on my shoulder. No words were exchanged and I stood up, said my good bye and followed as she walked me to her car. Climbing in, I tried to process everything that I learned to night that I would literally have to take to my grave without telling anyone else, not family or friends. Jade didn't say anything as she drove down the road towards my house and I figured that it was best that way but the damn silence was getting to me.

"So I heard everyone else's story what's yours?" I asked looking at her.

"You want to know mine?" She asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"Of course I figure I better get the whole story."

"Well you're in for a story then Vega."


	8. STORY

Author note: Just so you know this chapter will be in Jade's point of view.

VII. STORY

I guess my story starts in the nineteen-twenties, that is when I was reborn, but truthfully I was born in Colorado in eighteen ninety-seven. The roaring twenties were in full swing and I had just turned eighteen so me and my friends decided to go and enjoy ourselves out in the city. We had such a good time, but what I didn't know was that it would be my last night technically alive. It started early that morning when my friends came asking my father if I was allowed out for the day, and my dad just smiled and handed me a little bit of money. The day was beautiful and we were all having a good time even enjoying some of the guys sad attempt to flirt with us as we walked through the park. By the end of the day we had been just about everywhere that we would normally hang out and we knew that it was time to wrap it up, so we headed towards

our last stop, a small café that served some of the best teas and coffee. I then heard the sound of fire trucks going by and, moreover, towards my house.

"Jade where are you going?" My friend Megan asked as I stood up and followed the trucks.

"I have to make sure that it's not my house they're going to," I yelled back forgetting what a proper girl was suppose to be like.

By the time I got to my house the fire department was putting out the fire on my now burnt to the ground house and the only thought running through my head was I needed to find my family. I found an ambulance and saw that they were carrying three bodies away and my heart seemed to stop as I saw my mother's unmistakable ring as her arm feel out of the covers on top of her. I could feel the vial building in my mouth and I couldn't help but to let it out all over the ground. I could feel someone patting my back and I looked up to see the chief of police standing there with a sympathetic expression as I straightened up and smoothed out my dress.

"Jade I'm not going to say I'm sorry…"

"If you did I would stomp on your foot," I muttered not looking at him.

"But we need you to understand that the city will miss your parents," he continued, "and even though you're eighteen we need to find you someone who will look after you until you're married."

I sighed and nodded my head before noticing a rather handsome looking man and a beautiful women walking over to her. The weird thing was that their eyes were all crimson and I wasn't so sure that it was normal for eyes to be that color. The family walked over to me and gave me a small smile that told me that I wasn't alone before the older woman patted me on the shoulder. The two walked away and I was left there with the chief of police

"Who…who were those people?" I asked curiously.

"Them? That's Marcus and his wife," he answered not looking up from his notes. I frowned, not really sure what I was going to do but I soon found myself following the three close enough to watch them and far enough they wouldn't notice me. When they reached their house I realized that it was Marcus from the law firm, the one that was going to read my parents' will to me later in the week. Sighing I started off down the street only to notice that it was starting to get dark, which was never a good thing in the twenties for a single girl. Hurrying down the street I walked down the alleyway, that was my first mistake because I was soon attacked from behind. I tried to fight back but he pulled a revolver on me and shot my knee before pulling out a knife and started to cut off my dress. I tried to scream but he shoved a shred of my dress in my mouth and muffled me effectively as tears started to swell in my eyes. I was wanted to struggle some more but the pain in my knee was too great and I could barely see with all the tears in my eyes. However just when I thought I was through I felt the guy lifted off me and saw the woman from earlier by my side.

"Don't worry were here to help you," She whispered picking me up.

It was at that time I notice that the man from earlier was one of the police officers at my house and that Marcus was now standing over his dead corpse, that was the last thing that I saw before everything went black. As I was laying there in the dark recesses of my mind I was able to catch little snippets of what Marcus and his wife was saying and I couldn't understand it at the time. They were talking about things such as helping, transforming, newborn and danger, it was all so confusing but it didn't matter as the pain was replaced by a numbing feeling only to comeback tenfold causing me to black out again. When I finally came to, I was laying on a bed and my dress had been mended and placed back on me, the only thing that was different was that I had a huge thirst.

"Oh you're up," the woman said walking in, "my name is Mari."

"I…I'm thirsty," I groaned sitting up.

"That's understandable, you have been through quite a bit in the past three days," Mari said with a smile bringing out a small glass of a red liquid, "now before you drink this you have to know that…"

I didn't listen because as soon as I saw the liquid I grabbed it and started to chug it down not caring what it was at the time. However when the thick liquid hit my throat I coughed it up making Mari pat my back and take the glass away from me.

"Listen you need to drink this Jade, if you don't then…"

"What is that?" I asked looking at it with disgust.

"It's blood and you need to drink it or you're going to give into your thirst," Mari explained.

"You tried to give me BLOOD to drink?"

"Jade please you need to drink it," Marcus said walking into the room, "we don't want to have to keep you under control when your thirst becomes unbearable."

"What do you mean, why can't I just have some water?" I asked confused.

"Our bodies reject water Jade," Mari said as I tried to comprehend what was going on, "Jade listen we haven't been completely honest with the town, you see Marcus and I are…vampires."

I screamed and tried to run away only to see that I was running faster than I ever before making me stop and freak out even more. I then noticed that Marcus and Mari were standing at the doorway nearby but didn't move an inch as they could tell I was scared and confused. Holding up his hand in a gesture of friendship, Marcus then walked over to me and places his hand gently on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Jade you have to understand we changed you in order to save you," he explained as I eternally started to freak out again, "the man that attacked you shot your knee and then cut you when he was taking your dress off, you were losing a lot of blood and we knew that you wouldn't' survive if we didn't change you."

"We both agreed that we didn't want you to have your life ended at such a young age," Mari said taking a step forward, "we also agreed that you will need someone to watch over you and help you coop with this new life."

"So…wait does that mean?" I asked amazed.

"That's right we're adopting you," Mari said with a smile.

I felt tears in my eyes and I knew that if I could cry then I would be, but right now I was happy and that was all that mattered. The next day the papers were filled and I was legally their daughter, however I couldn't put my mind to ease and I found myself standing at the ruins of my old house with Mari. Looking though the rubble I began to wonder if I could have done anything to save them but the answer always came up no making me feel even worse. When I finally came across a picture of me and my family I smiled softly as I saw how happy we looked and knew that they were in a better place now.

_With Tori:_

"After that we started traveling for awhile and came across Cat, she quickly joined our group and we continued moving from place to place before ending up here," I said as we continued down the high way, "after that you showed up."

"Jade I am so…"

"Don't say you're sorry, you weren't there and there was nothing that you could've done," I said cutting her off.

We pulled into Tori's driveway and she looked around, to my guess trying to see if any Blade Hunters were around. Smiling, I got out of my car and did a perimeter run before stopping back at the car on her side.

"No one's around Tori," I said helping her out, "get some sleep and remember that we'll protect you now."

"Thanks Jade," she said hugging me, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You know there is a better way for you to protect yourself," I said jokingly but I still caught her attention.

"What's that?"

"It's nothing Tori I was joking," I said frowning.

"Jade please if I can help tell me!"

"Tori I really should…"

"JADE!"

Sighing I ran my hand through my hair wondering how I got into this situation before I saw Tori's pleading eyes. Taking a deep breath, not that I needed it, I tapped my foot on the ground before voicing my previous thought.

"I was going to say that we could turn you into a vampire like us," I said frowning, "But I was just…"

"Jade please if it will help you guys please turn me into vampire!"


	9. VAMPIRE FAMILY MEETING

VIII. VAMPIRE FAMILY MEETING

Ever since I asked Jade to turn me into vampire, she had been avoiding me like I was the Bubonic Plague. I tried talking to her, but each time she would come up with a lame excuse or just plain ignore me which hurt more than the excuse did every time. I was even starting to get annoyed with how Cat was avoiding me and tried to corner the red headed vampire but each time I thought I had her she vanished with her damn enhanced speed. Finally I was able to corner her in the school library as she was putting books up and I smirked as she saw there was no way out without either hurting me or school property.

"Alright Cat I want answers and I want them now," I hissed as she looked around for any potential listeners.

"Alright, alright you win," she whispered, "look Jade's not going home with me today because her and Mari are going hunting, if you want I'll take you to a restaurant just outside of the city and we'll talk there okay?"

I nodded and walked away from the red head, knowing that she wouldn't lie to me and that I would finally get some answers to the questions rattling around in my head. The rest of the school day went by quickly and I soon found myself walking through the hallway towards my locker when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into an empty classroom. Coughing a little bit, I looked up to see a group of people wearing faceless mask, long black trench coats, each of them hand a long katana on their back and an electrical device on their right forearm.

"Who are you guys?" I asked standing up and looking at the three.

"If you value your life then I would stay quiet unless you are answering a question," came the middle man's distorted voice, "believe me I won't hesitate to use my katana on you."

"Enough," The man to the right said, "Leader wants her alive so that she can deliver a message to the demon spawns."

"A message?" I asked confused, "Demon spawn…you mean Jade and her family!"

"Silence girl," the man to the left said angrily, "I have very little patience and the fact that I have to be on messenger duty is pissing me off, now listen closely, tell you little demon spawns that the Blade Hunters are coming for them and nothing you do will stop us."

I watched in horror as the one in the middle threw down a smoke pellet, enveloping them in a cloud of smoke and causing them to vanish from my sight. When the smoke cleared I saw that they were gone and I was now standing alone in a room using the wall to support myself while I tried to get my breathing under control. Walking out of the classroom I started to look for Cat or Jade and thankfully I found Jade putting away her books in her locker. At full speed, I sprinted over to her and made sure to catch off guard so that she wouldn't run away from me this time.

"JADE!"

"Christ Tori you scared me," Jade said turning to face me, "look now's not a good time I need to go and…"

"I was just given a message by the Blade Hunters to give to you guys," I said shutting her up, "they're coming for you Jade and I believe it's going to be soon."

Jade stood there looking at me for a couple of minutes before she closed her locker door and turned towards the school entrance. I was astounded that she was brushing me off but when I saw that she was pulling out her cell phone and punching in Marcus's number I relaxed a little bit. I tried to listen in on what they were saying but Jade was speaking so softly that I couldn't make out any of the word that was coming from her mouth. When she hung up her phone, she turned to face me and took a hold of my hand before leading me out of the school and over towards Cat's SUV.

"Take her to the house, me and Mari will be there later," Jade said as Cat looked at the two of us confused, "Cat the Blade Hunters are becoming bolder, they gave Tori a message that they were coming after us, we need to do everything we can to prepare and make sure she's safe."

Cat didn't respond verbally but her body language spoke in volumes as she looked Jade dead in the eyes and then took me to the passenger side of the car before appearing on the driver side. Jade stepped out of the way and soon enough the SUV was driving down road and a speed that would give my father a heart attack. When we pulled into their house, Marcus was already at the car and helping me out while Cat went over to a security panel and typed something in.

"That won't hold them off but it will give us a forewarning," She said as the three of us walked inside, "I just can't understand why the Blade Hunters are coming after us now of all times."

"They are a tricky group Cat you know that," Marcus said sitting me down, "but right now we need to wait for Mari and Jade to get back so we can discuss what to do next."

"What about me am I just suppose to sit here?" I asked frowning.

"No Tori you're part of all of this and therefore a part of this family," Marcus replied sitting down in the recliner, "you have been ever since you found out about our family secret and agreed to keep it."

"Even before that," Cat said smiling, "you became family the second you became mine and Jade's friend."

We sat there and I was beginning to wonder when Jade and Mari were going to get back when my mind started to play back the memory of me asking Jade to turn me into a vampire so that I could help. Frowning I began to wonder why she wouldn't and I noticed that Marcus and Cat both looked nervous to a point where it seemed that something small could set them off.

"Marcus," I said catching his attention, "I was wondering…why is it that Jade won't turn me into a vampire I'm, I mean I can help you guys fight if I was one of you."

"It's not that simple Tori," Marcus responded with a sigh, "we follow…certain guidelines for turning someone into a vampire."

"And they are?"

"They either have to be dying or become one of our mates," Cat said looking at the ground, "trust me Tori this isn't the first time we brought changing you into a vampire up."

"Really?" I asked surprised, "but…but Jade…"

"Is the one who suggested it in the first place," Cat said cutting me off, "but as Marcus said we follow guidelines, we understand that changing you could help you protect yourself but if you us there then you won't need to be a vampire."

I was about to protest but the alarm then went off and then went silent and Marcus and Cat were by me in seconds ready to fight. Thankfully Mari and Jade were the ones who walked in and the two instantly relaxed and sat back down while Mari sat next to Marcus and Jade next to me. They sat there just staring at each other and I started to get a little fidgety as I hoped for someone to speak or something to happen.

"You know what I'm going to say Jade," Marcus said looking at her with a neutral expression.

"And I'm telling you that they had her," Jade said with a growl, "they could've killed her Marcus and if she was a part of our family then she would have been able to fight them and escape."

"She has a family," Mari said frowning, "we can't just take her away."

"Mari's right Jade you need to take everything into perspective first, then you need to remember that…"

"Yes Cat I know we have guidelines about changing people and I know that she has a family but the next time that the Blade Hunters get her they might not let her leave alive," Jade challenged clenching her fist.

"Excuse me but this is my life we're talking about," I said frowning, "and if I can help protect my family then I will do whatever it takes."

"And that's very noble of you Tori but you're not dying, nor are you either Cat or Jade's mate," Marcus said, "I'm sorry but my mind's made up."

"Then I'll be her mate," Jade said standing and making my heart skip a beat, "if it means she becomes one of us and can protect her family then I'll be her mate."

The room grew silent and I forgot how to breathe for a minute as I took in what Jade said. She was willing to be my mate also that I could be changed into a vampire and protect my family, and taking a look at Marcus I could see that he was just as stunned as I was. Everyone looked at me and I wanted nothing more than to just vanish from their sight but I knew that I wouldn't and straightened up.

"Tori do you accept Jade being your mate?" Marcus asked leaning forward.

I sat there for a second and thought it through when I noticed that Mari was frowning a little and Cat looked as if she didn't know what to think. But Jade was the one who caught my attention the most as she looked me in the eyes and I again couldn't breathe. I never thought about being with another girl before and honestly the thought scared me but I knew that I was to protect my family.

"Yes, I accept Jade as my mate."


	10. HUNTED

IX. HUNTED

Ever since I officially became Jade's mate I expected to be changed into a vampire, but here I was, still a human, waiting for Marcus and Mari to give us the okay. Jade was currently laying on my couch with her head in my lap and watching some random TV show that was on. My parents knew about Jade being my girlfriend, my mom saying that it was natural for a young woman to want to try something different, and they both just smiled as my dad gave Jade the 'I'm a cop' warning making me smile. Dating Jade was…different, not only because she was a vampire but also because she's a girl and I haven't ever been with a girl before the events that happened at her house.

"You okay Tori?" Jade asked looking up at me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking," I replied smiling at her.

"Having second thoughts?"

I froze and looked down into her crimson red eyes that seemed to be looking straight into my soul and causing me to tremble slightly. However taking a closer look I could see that she was concerned about me and all I could do was smile at her in a hope that I could help her relax.

"No, it's just…weird," I said looking back at the TV, "I mean I've never dated a girl before and…"

"You don't know what to think about it do you?" Jade asked sitting up.

"Yeah pretty much."

Chuckling, Jade placed her hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead, then nose, then my left cheek, before kissing me on the lips and making me feel a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach. This wasn't our first kiss, but it was our first lip to lip kiss that we had and I could feel my heart racing at a hundred miles per an hour as she broke the kiss and placed her forehead against mine.

"Don't worry Tori I promise I won' make you do anything that you feel uncomfortable with," She promised intertwining our fingers together.

I nodded and watched as she went back to laying down with her head in my lap and watching the television. We stayed like that for a good couple of hours when it started to get dark and she muttered something about homework and needing to head home. I felt my heart drop, which was weird for me, and nodded before walking out to her car with her. After a quick kiss on the cheek, Jade climbed into her car and drove off saying that she would be by to pick me up tomorrow so we could go on our 'date' after school let out. Heading back inside I groaned when I saw that the trash was over flowing and knew that I need to take it out before my mom threw a fit about it. Pulling out the bag, I tied it up and headed outside again to put it up when I swore I heard something in the bushes that caught my attention. Now one of the things that Jade place as a rule when we started dating was that I never go outside after dark alone, unless it was to take out the trash and even then I did that as fast as I could. But I was always an overly curious person and I couldn't say that I didn't want to know what was in our back yard that probably shouldn't have been there.

"Hello is someone there?" I asked frowning.

'Yeah that's intelligent Vega, like they're going to answer you,' I thought as I started over towards the bush.

I was about three feet away when I was suddenly at blade point with a, would you believe it, a Blade Hunter that appeared to be my age. I couldn't tell who it was, one of the things about Blade Hunters they always wore mask, and I started backing away but he keep up with me and I soon found my back against the wall of my house. Looking around out of the corner of my eyes, I tried to find something, anything that I could use as a weapon but the man chuckled and shook his head at my obvious attempt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss. Vega, or should I call you a future demon spawn?" he asked the blade of his katana getting ever closer to my throat, "Besides I don't think your family would take to kindly to that."

"What do you mean? WHERE IS MY FAMILY?" I yelled, more out of anger then of fear.

"We knew that you wouldn't stay away from your precious little vampires after we gave you the message so we waited, and when we got the orders we kidnapped your parents and annoying older sister," he said with a laugh, "now pull out your phone, call you _girlfriend_, and tell her to get come back, say anything about me being here and I'll cut you down and then wait to kill her when she comes for revenge."

"You're sick you know that?" I said pulling out my cell, "Why are you even after them anyway what have they ever done to you?"

"Vampires are blood sucking demons that should not exist Miss. Vega, and now that you are with them…well you became a part of our hunt," he explained as I glared at him, "we, the Blade Hunters, have been hunting down and destroying vampires for centuries, for generations of families we have done it and will continue until your kind is wiped out."

"To bad I'm not a vampire then," I challenged clenching my fist.

"Oh we know, and we're going to kill you before they even have a chance to change you into one of them," he retorted, "too bad really you would have been a wonderful wife to someone more…deserving."

"Why don't you take off your mask and let me know who it is I'm about to rack," I said making him laugh coldly.

"Fine, I guess I can grant you one last request before I kill you," he said reaching up and taking off his mask.

My eyes widened as I saw none other than Beck Oliver standing there with a sick and twisted smile as my phone fell from my hands. Motioning with his katana, he ordered me to pick it up and call Jade or he would cut me down and call her himself to make sure she knew what he did. Picking up my phone I was about to dial her number when I saw a pair of crimson eyes up in the tree of our neighbor's yard and smiled knowing in a second who it was.

"You know Beck, I'm surprised I didn't think you would be stupid enough to join the Blade Hunters, what did they promise you hm?" I said in my attempt to distract him.

"As I said before Miss. Vega the Blade Hunters go back many generations in certain families, my father and mother were Blade Hunters, so when I was born they knew that I would follow them," He said tightening his grip.

"But you're not a Blade Hunter are you Beck, not yet anyway," I challenged making him sneer.

"No I'm not, this is my test to see if I'm worthy," he explained, "how did you know?"

"Because if you were you would have realized that my back up is here."

Taking that as her cue, Jade darted out of the tree and flung Beck into and through the fence between mine and the neighbor's yard making him groan and realized that his face was now cut up from the wood. Standing up he, grabbed his blade and was about to attack, but Jade was faster than him and kicked the sword out of his hands before kicking him in the chest and back into the tree. Beck was starting to struggle and it didn't help when Jade stomped on his arm, making a sickening snap sound ring through the air as blood splattered on the ground from his bone poking out from his skin.

"Just so you know Oliver, the second Tori became my mate I made it my mission to keep her safe from the Blade Hunters," Jade hissed glaring at him, "the second I walked out of her house I could smell you."

"Damn it I knew I forgot to but on my masking scent," He growled backing away, "but how did Tori know I wasn't a full Blade Hunter?"

"Because Marcus explained to me that a FULL Blade Hunter was able to sense when a vampire snuck up on them," I explained glaring at them, "now tell me where my parents are!"

"WHAT?" Jade yelled her eyes widening before she picked Beck up and slamming him into the fence, "What did you bastards do to her family?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Beck said with a laugh, "but I wouldn't be surprised if my friends were having some fun torturing them."

I felt tears in my eyes as Beck laughed loudly before Jade snapped his neck and he fell to the ground as a lifeless corpse. Jade was soon next to me and wrapped her arms around me while I cried my eyes out, trying to even get a remote idea about what they were doing to my parents. Jade seemed to sense my distress, because she kissed the top of my head and allowed me to cry into her chest while I calmed down a little bit.

"Come on let's head to the house and tell Marcus what going on," she whispered as I finally stopped crying.

"Jade I want to, no I NEED to be changed into a vampire," I whispered not looking up, "I want revenge for anything they're going to do to my family."


	11. CHANGE

X. CHANGE

The ride to Jade's house was starting to get faster as I started to memorize the way there so that way I could show up without them having to drive me there all the time. Not to my surprise though, was that Marcus and Mari were standing on the front porch waiting for us like a couple of parents worried that their children were hurt. The second I got out of the car, Mari was next to me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug, until Marcus appeared next to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Tori come inside," He said showing no emotions.

The four of us walked inside and I saw that Cat was on the phone with someone but I couldn't tell who it was. We went into the living room per normal routine, and Marcus sat down and looked me over before sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"Look Tori, we're going to do everything we can to save your family," he promised looking me in the eyes, "but I don't think that right now is the best time for you…"

"It's the perfect time Marcus," I yelled clenching my fist, "they have my family and I want to save them."

"Tori we know that you're stressed out but…"

"Mari she's made up her mind okay," Jade said standing next to me, "she wants to save her family, not just sit on the sidelines while we do it."

The two lovers looked at each other and I could tell that they were trying to come up with a reason for me not to be changed but I could see in their eyes that they couldn't. Sighing Marcus stood up and rubbed the back of his head before speaking up.

"Who do you want to change you?"

"Jade, she's my mate therefore I want her to change me," I said looking up at her.

Jade smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder before kissing my cheek, making me smile up at her. Marcus nodded in agreement before looking over at the door and watching as Cat walked in with a small smile.

"So what did I miss?"

"Jade is going to change Tori into a vampire," Mari said making Cat squeal in excitement.

"I knew it!" she yelled hugging me.

"Cat please, you're crushing me," I said gasping for breath.

Jade sighed and pulled her off of me, allowing me to breathe finally and rub my neck to get the blood circulating again. Standing up, I guess Jade figured that I was ready but I took a hold of her hand and took a deep breath before looking away blushing.

"There's…something I want to do before I change Jade," I said blushing, "something between the two of us."

The others seemed to get the idea because they were leaving the next second, with promises to be back tomorrow morning. I could tell that Jade would be blushing if she could, but she seemed to get over it and led me up the stairs and down a hallway that I haven't been down before. When we got to a black door, Jade open it and led me into the room allowing me my first glance at her bedroom. It was simple really, dark purple walls with a huge window at the back, a queen size bed with black sheeting and the right wall covered with book shelves. Walking towards the bed, I ran my hand over it to find that the covers were incredibly soft and I could see myself falling asleep the second my head hit the pillows.

"So…should we…"

"Jade, I'm sorry for throwing this upon you so quickly but…I need to know if what I'm doing is right, if I can really see myself with you for the rest of my life," I said turning to face her, "so please for just tonight, show me what it means to love someone who isn't a family member."

Jade smiled at me and took a hold of my hand before pulling me down on the bed with her and making me land on top of her. Our shirts, shoes, and socks were soon on the ground and I could feel Jade's lips on my neck as she kissed her way down to my bra line before skipping over it and kissing my stomach. My skinny jeans soon joined our shirts on the ground and Jade was kissing my waist line making me squirm underneath her making her chuckle.

"J-Jade," I groaned as she looked up at me, "I…I."

The words couldn't come out right as Jade bent back down and kissed me near my belly button making me squeal. Laughing she leaned up and kissed me on the lips and moaned as I returned said kiss. Reaching down I unbuttoned her pants and tugged on them in my attempt to get them off of her but to no avail. Seeing that I was struggling, she placed her hand on mine and helped me pull them off reviling her almost see through black panties. The night went on and our under garments soon found themselves flung across the room as we continued with our nightly activities. After a few hours I found that I couldn't go any longer and I could Jade started to sense it too because she laid down beside me and wrapped her arm around my waist. Kissing the side of my head she pulled me closer and I snuggled into her when she placed her mouth close to my ear.

"Sleep my Tori, and tomorrow you will start your transformation to become one of us," she whispered into my ear while she stroked my hair.

"I…Jade there's something I want to tell you," I muttered closing my eyes.

"And what's that?"

"I love you."

There was no response and I started to worry if I said the wrong thing but a simple kiss on my forehead placed my mind at ease as she intertwined our fingers. I listened closely as she started humming and soon enough I found myself drifting off to sleep, but not before I heard her whisper…

"I love you too Tori."

The next morning rolled around and I woke up snuggled up to Jade who was smiling down at me. Stretching, I stood up and grabbed a hold of my clothing while Jade got dressed herself when we heard the front door open and close quickly. Looking over at Jade, I walked over to her and we took a hold of each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Jade, I'm ready," I said with a smile.

We walked down stairs to see that the others were already there and waiting for the two of us with, to my surprise, a white container that made Jade stiffen when she saw it.

"Is that…"

"Animal blood for when Tori wakes up," Marcus confirmed with a nod, "Tori I'll ask you one more time, are you sure about this?"

"Yes Marcus I'm sure about this," I said with a determined expression.

"Then let's go."

We all walked through the house towards the back and through a doorway into a room that was completely bare of everything except for a hospital bed in the middle. Looking at Jade we walked over to it and she helped me up on to it before allowing me to get comfortable. Looking at the others, I gave them a small smile when I saw that Cat was looking out the window for something.

"What are you looking for Cat?"

Cat looked back at me and smiled before waving it off.

"It's nothing, I'm just waiting for our help to arrive," She said, "we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Alright Tori, let's do this," Jade said touching my hand gently.

I nodded and laid back and took a deep breath while Jade placed her lips against my neck and bared her fangs.

"I'll see you guys later," I whispered knowing that they would hear me.

And with that I felt Jade bite down on my neck and a burning pain course through my body.

Author Note:

I just have one question, since I know that a few of you like Rachel I was wondering if I should add her into this story or bring in someone else. Please review your thoughts on the chapter and on Rachel.


	12. A NEW FAMILY

XI. A NEW FAMILY

The pain was starting to leave my body as I was starting to come to and I took the time to assess my surroundings. Everything was quiet but at the same time I could hear where everyone in the house was much to my surprise. I could hear the TV and the sound of Cat's tennis shoes glide across the ground, I could hear the sound of a pencil on some paper from Marcus's office along with the sound of a soft humming that could only belong to Mari from down the hall. I tried with all my might the find where Jade was but I couldn't hear her at all, that was until I felt her hand touch mine.

"Tori…Tori are you awake yet?"

Opening my eyes I gasped as I saw Jade and I felt as if was my first time actually seeing her, like I was wearing a blindfold my whole life. Jade was beautiful when I first saw her, she was beautiful when we started dating, when I saw her now she was beyond beautiful. Sitting up, with a speed that surprised me, I took in what she looked like and I flung my arms around her and knocked both of us on to the ground. Laughing, something that sounded so crystal clear and like wind chimes to me, I sat up and Jade smiled at me as she sat up when we heard someone clear their throat. Looking to the door, we saw Marcus, Mari, Cat, and someone I didn't know, standing there smiling at us and I could see that they were just as beautiful as Jade was, but Jade was still the most beautiful person in the room to me.

"This is…so weird," I said looking around, "everything is so…sharp now."

"That's our vision for you," Jade said smiling, "we're supposed to be the greatest predator, therefore our senses are greater than that of a normal person."

I nodded and then smelt something that made my throat itch with thirst and the others seemed to get the idea and Jade took a hold of my hand. Walking me into the kitchen, Jade quickly grabbed a bag of blood and was about to get a glass but I was already tearing into the back and draining it of the content inside of it. After about three or four bags, I had calmed down and I notice that the others were in the kitchen now watching me and it was embarrassing to think that I just acted like that.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't…"

"Tori it's okay we understand that the first thing most newborns need is blood so we don't hold that against you," Mari said with a smile.

"Come on Tori, let me show you where I like to go and run," Jade said taking a hold of my hand again and leading me toward the front door, "I'm sure that you're going to love it."

We dashed out the door and I felt the wind against my face at a speed that normally I would only be able to feel in a car. We weaved in and out of the alleyways and when Jade stopped I was surprised to see that we had came to one of the only wooded area in Hollywood and watched as she walked inside the woods. Following I looked around and saw the birds flying around, saw the squirrels running across the ground and then up the trees, but mostly I could smell their blood, I could hear their faint heart beat and I could feel my eyes widen. Jade seemed to notice because the next thing I knew she was in front of me and wrapping her arms around me completely stopping me from moving.

"Tori calm down alright, their just small animals, not worth it," She whispered into my ears, "please Tori stay with me."

"I…I'm fine Jade, I promise," I said taking a deep breath and wrapping my arms around her.

We stood there for a couple of minutes and I waited till I knew for sure that I wasn't going to go crazy. After that me and Jade started to walk around and I noticed that the animals seemed to be frightened of us and were doing their best to stay away from us. Frowning I kneeled down and dried to get one of the squirrel to come over to me but it ran away from me the second I got close.

"They're not going to come near us Tori," Jade muttered pulling me up and against her, "we're predators and smaller animals normally stay away from things that can easily kill them."

I nodded and continued to follow my mate when I began to think of my family again and I started to worry about what was happening to them. I was about to run out and back towards the house when Jade grabbed a hold of me and kept me there, but all that did was cause me to fight back which made her hold me down even more. After struggling for about ten minutes I gave up and turned to face Jade who had a sympathetic look and stroked my hair before letting me go.

"Jade please I need to start looking for my family," I whispered looking at the ground.

"I know Tori, but listen to me we're doing all we can to find them so that we can go in and save them," Jade said rubbing her thumb over my hand, "just be paitent and I promise that we'll get them away from the Blade Hunters."

I couldn't help but feel useless, cause even with these new abilities I wasn't able to go in and save my family and instead was being held there untill we could find them. I wanted to destory the Blade Hunters for butting my family in danger, I wanted revenge but I was held there by Jade, my mate that I couldn't do without. We slowly made our way through the woods and when the sun started to go down we started back towards the house when I realized that the girl from before was still there sitting next to Cat and nibbling on the redhead's neck. My eyes widened but Jade kept me going up the stiars towards her room and closed the door behind us.

"Jade who is that girl?" I asked confused.

"Her? It's Rachel she's…Cat's mate," She said with a small chuckle, "come on they gave us room so let's give them some room."

We made our way to Jade's room and laid down on her bed when I heard the office door open up and Marcus and Mari talking about a plan. It wasn't even two minutes after that when I heard Mari calling for me and Jade from downstairs and the two of us got up and ran downstiars. The whole family, Rachel included, was down in the livingroom waiting for us while we sat down. Clearing his throat, Marcus pulled out a map of the city and laid it out on the table and we all looked it over when I noticed that there was a red X on the map in the warehouse area of Hollywood.

"I called around to some friends and they all told me that they saw the Blade Hunters going into Warehouse 10," Marcus explained, "if they're correct then Tori's family should be there."

"But what if their not?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"Then we continue to look for them, even if it means we split up and travel the world looking for them," Marcus siad with a sigh, "but I'm hoping it doesn't end up that way."

No one siad anything, and I took a hold of Jade's hand hoping that I would calm down but with no such luck I started to tremble. Without saying a word, we all ran out of the house, making sure to stay in the shadows, and ran all the way to warehouses, stopping about a block away to make sure they didn't know we were there. Tapping my foot I started to pace while we waited for the sun to go down allowing us the element of surprise and when the gaint start was finally pass the horizion I let out a sigh of relief.

"Now remember guys don't do anything to put the Vegas in danger and don't fight unless it's necessary," Marcus siad standing up, "that means don't attack them out of revenge Tori.

"Got it," I muttered before jumpping off the ceiling with the others.

The warehouse was oddly empty when we slipped in and it didn't help that the lights were off but the second that my feet touched the ground that all the lights went on and we were surrounded. There was a slight chuckle and, from out of the shadows, a man in a Blade Hunter uniform walked out and took his mask off. The man appeared to look like an older version of Beck but had a scar over his left eye and was missing his right arm, something of which creeped me out.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my old pal Marcus," he said with a disturbing smirk, "how long has it been since we've last seen you?"

"Klouse," Marcus siad narrowing his eyes, "where are Tori's parents?"

With a snap of his fingers a light came on and reviled my parents and Trina inside a cage looking good but scared at the same time.

"MOM, DAD, TRINA!" I yelled with wide eyes.

"Tori! What's going on what are they going to do?" My mom asked frightened.

"I'm warning you, I'm a detective and if you don't let us go you'll be in trouble," My dad siad with a snarl.

"Oh shut up and watch as we take out your daughter and her friends," the man said not moving, "now Marcus shall we begin?"


	13. FAMILY FEUD

XII. FAMILY FIGHT

I dashed forward out of rage only to be smacked backwards into Jade, Cat, and Rachel sending the three of us tumbling onto the ground. Groaning we all stood up to see that Marcus was now engaged in a fight with Klouse while Mari was dodging some katana blades that were coming her way. The four of us all looked at each other before dashing towards Mari and taking out some of the Blade Hunters that were surrounding her. Smiling at us, she then ran over to Marcus and kicked Klouse in the chest catching him off guard and allowing them some breathing room. Me and Jade then started our own fight against a group of Blade Hunters, and I have to say that it was harder than I expected and I remembered that Jade and the others informed me that they trained for such things. I was then caught off guard when a cord wrapped around my right wrist before sending an electrical current through me making me scream and collapse to the ground.

"TORI!" I managed to hear Jade yell.

The next thing I knew was that the man who was above me was now being flung through the air as Jade appeared next to me and helped me up.

"Don't scare me like that Tori," Jade whispered as I shook my head.

"Sorry Jade, it won't happen again," I promised as some more Blade Hunters surrounded us.

We started our fight again and me and Jade were doing everything we could in order to not get caught by their electric whips. Snapping the neck of one of the attackers I noticed that Cat and Rachel were doing a kind of dance as they fought off their own group and I couldn't help but feel jealous that I wasn't that agile yet. However when another whip came close to me, I quickly dodged and dashed over towards the guy, catching him off guard, before ducking under him and reviling my love behind me. Jade grabbed a hold of him and then slammed him down on to the ground cracking the concrete and causing the sound of his skull shattering to echo in the room. Seeing that the path was cleared I started to make my way, with Jade, Cat, and Rachel close behind, towards where my family was and broke the lock off of the cage allowing them out and hugging them.

"Oh Tori I was so worried," my mother said as she squeezed me tightly, not that it mattered, "they told us, horrible things Tori and…is it true, are, are you all vampires?"

"…Yes, we're vampires mama, but understand that I'm only became one to save you guys, well that and I planned on staying with Jade for the rest of my existence," I explained as I watched my parents eyes go wide, "but you can yell at me about that later right now we need to get you out of here."

We all ran off and I noticed that Mari and Marcus were still fighting Klouse, who was moving as if he himself was a vampire, and then I noticed that some more Blade Hunters were coming towards us, and this time they had a leader with them.

"This is the end of your trip bloodsuckers," the leader, a woman wearing a feline mask, "now back away from them and your death with be quick."

"Not going to happen," Rachel hissed before charging her.

The two clashed and I was amazed at how well Rachel could fight as she weaved her way around the oncoming attacks and delivering her own blows. The two were locked in a deadly dance and I was about to go and help when Cat dashed beside me and caught an attack that would have hit Rachel had she not intervene.

"You two go, get Tori's family out of here," Cat said as she kicked one of the Blade Hunters in the gut and knocked him into the others.

"Don't worry about us we'll get out of here," Rachel said looking back.

"But…"

"No buts Jade," Cat said smiling at her, "Tori and her family are your main concern, now GO!"

Nodding, Jade grabbed a hold of my wrist and the two of us lead my family out of the warehouse we were in and down the street where Jade smashed open a window and hotwired the car. Looking at my dad I smiled as I saw his eyes go wide while Jade did so and I knew it took ever fiber in his being to not go all cop on her. With the roar of the engine I knew that Jade had started up the car and my family climbed in the back while Jade got in the driver seat and me the passenger side. Putting the pedal to the metal, we were soon out of the warehouse area and making our way down the highway towards the desert.

"Tori what's going on why did those people kidnap us?" My father asked looking over at me.

"Those guys are called the Blade Hunters dad," I told him while I looked out the front window, "they're a group of people who are trying to destroy all vampires."

"Okay I understand, and you said that you're a vampire?" he continued frowning, "when did this happen?"

I sighed and began to explained everything that happened since we moved to L.A. and how I chose to be Jade's mate for the rest of eternity. My parents seemed to understand oddly enough, and the fact that Trina was complaining that I would get to live forever seemed to reinforce that they were safe…for now. Looking over at Jade, I realized that she hadn't said anything for a while and I was beginning to worry that something was wrong. And how right I was because the next second something, or someone, appeared in front of the car and we slammed into it sending the car up into the air and down back to the ground. My eyes went wide and I looked back to see that my family was still alive, injured but alive, and we all climbed out of the car to see what the hell happened. That's when I heard Jade gasp as she stood up and I looked to see a man in a blood red robe standing there with a victorious grin as the rest of us stood up.

"My, my Jade are we in a bit of trouble," he said with a sickening honey covered voice, "killing another mortal, changing one without permission, and telling a family of mortals about vampires, you know that's against the rules."

"Lord Richard it isn't like that, they were attacking her family, I did what I could to help her and save them," Jade said backing up.

"Jade who…who is he?" I asked as she stopped next to me.

"Ah yes you wouldn't know me yet would you child?" he said smiling, baring his fangs, "I am Richard, Lord of the vampires, it is my duty to make sure that mortals don't interfere in our lives cause if they did…well something like this would happen."

"Lord Richard please, he was trying to…"

"It does not matter Jadelyn, you had your warning and yet you killed another mortal, therefore it is up to me to fix the problem," Richard said narrowing his eyes.

"Fix? Jade what does he mean?" I asked looking at her.

"Tori, I want you to take your family and run, don't look back even if you hear me scream," she said looking at me, "and know this Tori, I would have enjoyed the rest of eternity with you by my side."

"Jade he's not…he…he's not going to destroy you is he?" I asked in fear.

"Run Tori, I don't want you to get hurt too," she said turning back to Richard.

I could feel tears in my eyes at the thought of losing Jade, but I pushed that back and turned to my family before giving them a nod to run. However the second that I did we were surrounded by a group of Blade Hunters making me gulp and turn to see what Jade's and Richard's reaction would be. As expected, Jade was looking around confused but Richard, much to my surprise just stood there smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Well now that the party is all here," Richard said snapping his fingers, "it's time for the main event."

Both me and Jade watched as Klouse appeared from the group of Blade Hunters, followed by the other leaders, each of the dragging one of our family members. Looking over at Jade I knew we both had the same thought running through our heads, 'what the hell was going on?'

"Let me explain Jadelyn, I planned this whole thing right from the very beginning," Richard said walking over to Klouse, "all so that I may kill you."


	14. SURPRISE

XIII. SURPRISE!

"Wh-What?!" Jade asked confused.

I was with her on this one as I watched Lord Richard start to walk around the inner part of the circle while he tapped his right pointer finger on his chin. I couldn't understand, or fathom why someone like the vampire lord would go out of his way just so that he could kill my mate. Shaking my head I looked over at Jade who now had a look of pure terror on her face when Richard finally stopped in front of her.

"You have been nothing but trouble ever since Marcus transformed you, it's only right that I be the one to correct his mistake," he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" I yelled catching him off.

Richard looked at me shocked before getting an amused smile and walking over to me and placing his hand on top of my head. What happened next surprised even me when he picked me up and slammed me into the ground making me gasp in pain and Jade scream out in horror before dashing towards us only to get smacked back to where she was. Richard then turned his attention back towards me and placed his foot on my throat and pinning me to the ground. I could feel the pressure that his foot was placing on my throat and it was growing uncomfortable as I attempted to squirm from out underneath him.

"And to top it off you made a new born without thinking of the repercussions," he said placing more pressure on me, "now what as I destroy your mate Jadelyn."

My eyes went wide along with Jade's and the next thing I knew was that Lord Richard had lifted up his foot in order to crush me underneath it but he was suddenly thrown back by another red blur and most of the Blade Hunters that were holding my two families hostage fell to the ground. There was now an older looking woman wearing the same red robe that Richard was wearing, but instead of an angered expression, she wore an expression that was calm and regal.

"I think I've heard enough Richard," She said her expression unwavering

"Lady Hannah!" Jade said surprised.

"Jadelyn, check on your mate and I'll take care of mine," Hannah said walking away from me while Jade appeared by my side.

"Tori I…I'm so sorry," She whispered kissing my cheek, "I couldn't do anything."

"Jade I'm fine I swear, Lady Hannah saved me," I promised smiling weakly as the others ran over to me, "what about you guys, you were the ones that were captured."

"We're fine Tori," Mari said smiling.

"No we're not, now I don't know what's going on but I do know that you all dragged my daughter into this and I don't want her anywhere near you all," my dad said making me sigh.

"Dad you can't take me away from my mate," I said frowning.

The argument went on for some time and I was starting to grow irritated with my father's newly found anger at Jade's family but when the sound of a loud smack echoed through the air we all froze. Turning around at break neck speed we saw that Lady Hannah sliding back with her arms up in a defensive position and Richard with his arm held up as if he just smacked her.

"You will not tell me what I can and can't do Hannah, Jade's fate has be decided and will be carried out, I don't know what has gotten into you but stand down and your punishment will be lessened," Richard said glaring at us.

"No Richard, your reign is over and I will see to it that you are finished as of tonight," she said standing up straight, "it's time for humans and vampires to coexist."

"Then you wish for our race to be eliminated, then my Blade Hunters will eliminate you before the night is over."

"The fact that you work with the Blade Hunters, our enemies, proves my point that vampires and humans can live together."

Richard let out a roar of anger and commanded what few Blade Hunters there were to attack us making all of us get into a fighting stance, well all of us except Lady Hannah. With a snap of her fingers, a group of vampires dressed in red all dashed around us and fought off the remaining Blade Hunters leaving us with nothing to do. Turning to face us, Lady Hannah gave us a small smile before realizing that more Blade Hunters had shown up and shaking her head.

"Marcus, you and your family will help me, Jade, I want you and Tori to take care of Richard," she said startling us, "I have complete faith in you."

Both Jade and I looked at each other and then at Lady Hannah in complete shock before we realized that the Blade Hunters were charging at all of us. Giving our head a quick shake we dashed forward and started taking out any Blade Hunters that got in the way of our target, Richard.

Author Note:

Yes a really short chapter, I'm sorry but I've just had one problem after another. Nothing bad just really annoying things keep popping up like finals at college and my computer deciding that it wanted to stop working for a while so I had to get it fixed. And I just lost all motivation to write this chapter, that and I really didn't know what to do with this chapter. So anyway R&R.


	15. 14 BATTLE

XIV. BATTLE

The fight with Richard started out so fast and I don't know half of what happened because my mind was in such a blur as I dashed in trying to attack the vampire lord. My mind was racing and I had no idea how we were actually fighting back against what could possibly be the strongest vampire in the world. We were trying to flank him on both sides but he was able to dodge every single one of our attacks allowing us to smash into each other effectively causing us to stumble. He was laughing, that was one thing I was sure of as I could hear his chuckling and the iciness of his voice as he mocked us on how weak we were and how there was no hope to beat him. My body was starting to ache as he started his attacks against us, showing just how powerless we were against him as he landed every single attack.

I doubled over in pain as he landed an attack on my gut causing me to collapse to the ground as he then proceeded to kick me across the face. Breaking some trees with the force he threw me with, I stood up and saw that he was right in front of me ready to attack again when Jade appeared next to him and punched him in the side of the head catching him off guard and sending him skidding about fifty years away from us. Looking at Jade, I was only able to get in a quick smile when we heard Richard ordering some of his men to attack us and we were soon surrounded by a group of loyalist vampires and Blade Hunters.

"Lord Richard need not sully his hands with your death, your life shall end by our hands," a vampire to the right with a thick old timey British accent said almost making me want to laugh.

Jade and I glanced at each other before smirking and using our speed to attack the group around us at a high velocity knocking our enemies away with ease before seeing that Richard standing there sneering at us. I didn't even need to look at Jade for a plan cause the two of us, almost like a dance, ran to either side of him in an attempt to flank him and to catch him off guard. However, he was prepared for this and grabbed both of our wrist before slamming us together and jumping away from us. He was keeping his distance from us and we knew it, we just had to find a way to keep him at a close distance so he wouldn't have time to recover form an attack by jumping away.

"You two should just give up there is nothing that you could hope to do to stop me," he said dusting himself off, "I am the lord of the vampire do you really think that you can beat me?"

"Oh will you shut up," Jade said with a groan, "We don't care if you're the lord of the vampires or not we're still going to beat you."

I couldn't help but to chuckle at that, but apparently Richard wasn't so keen to what she just said cause he was heading our way at a high speed. We both prepared for his attack, ready to meet him head on, but he was suddenly behind us and smashing us both in the back. The two of us ended up about a good ten feet away from each other and twenty feet from Richard, but we knew that distance didn't matter to a vampire who had speed beyond human capability. Just as I thought he was upon us in a matter of seconds and I was suddenly suspended in midair as he held on to my neck and glared at me.

"Why do you keep fighting? There's nothing left for you to fight for so why punish yourself with needless pain?" he asked lowering me to look him in the eyes.

"Why do you want my mate dead?" I hissed at him, "There's a reason for everything Richard and my reason to fight is to stop you from killing my Jade for whatever reason you have."

Richard let out a roar of defiance and was about to slam me five feet into the ground…had Jade not flanked him from his right and saved me from said attack. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and in return she smiled back before noticing that there were even more of Richard's goons ready to attack us. I jumped into the air as one attacked from my left, allowing Jade to punch the Blade Hunter and break his skull, and I guess that it doesn't help that when I landed I kicked him in the groin hard enough that he went flying into two of his friends. I then ducked underneath a blade that was about to cut me, but I punched him in the gut breaking his ribs. I managed to spot my family, hiding behind a nearby boulder, and quickly made my way over to them, startling my parents at how fast I ran to them.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked looking at the fight continuing behind us.

"We're fine Tori, what I want to know is if you're okay," My father replied making me chuckle a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine dad, but you three really need to get out of here," I said taking a hold of their hands, "Please run as fast as you can and don't look back, I'll come to you after all of this is over."

I could tell that they were about to argue, but I wouldn't have any of it and started to push them away from the fight and from certain death. Finally they seemed to get the message and ran off leaving only me, my new family, and a bunch of people who were aiming to kill all of us, this was going to be a long night. Thankfully Jade had managed to keep Richard busy while I got rid of my family and it was time for me to return to my mate's side and hopefully end this fight. Looking at the so called vampire lord I could tell that he was starting to lose his temper and a plan started to formulate in my mind as to how we could possibly manage to beat him. Whispering the plan in Jade's ear, I had to make sure it was low enough that Richard wouldn't hear it, we both nodded and understood that we had to make him lose his temper, if we could then we might stand a chance.

The plan was simple, we would alternate attacks on him at a fast enough pace he wouldn't be able to counter without the other hitting him. If we kept that up then we might stand a chance and him getting angry, and if that didn't work in the end then we would hopefully cause enough damage to him, always good to have a backup plan. As fast as we could the two of us started to work by attacking either side of our opponent, forcing him off balance and allowing us more room to attack him. I was excited that my plan was working, almost too excite cause I then realized that he wasn't moving towards me when it was my turn to attack, no he was moving towards Jade. He then quickly grabbed Jade by the neck and proceeded to use her to smack me away from him. Groaning I looked up to see that he was holding her in the air, paying no attention to me, and glaring at her like she was from the depths of hell.

"I'm going to enjoy ending you Jadelyn, and this time no one will stop me."

"NO!"

I was running, running so fast, and I jumped on to Richard's back catching him off guard and causing him to release Jade from his grip. The next thing I did surprised even me, all I remember was thinking that I didn't want him to hurt my family anymore and I was soon pulling off his head. Landing on the ground I looked at Jade in shock before throwing the head down on the ground in disgust while she pulled out a lighter from her pocket and lit the body on fire. Everything around us seemed to go into a dull silence as we watched the fire burn away the body in front of us. The rest of the family and the ones under Lady Hannah were finishing up the fight, those under Richard's control were either surrendering or being destroyed. But that didn't matter to me, all I wanted was to be with Jade at the moment and just will all of these memories away.

"It's over, we're safe," Jade whispered hugging me.

And…I knew she was right.


End file.
